Una Navidad Sobrenatural
by kryzay
Summary: La Navidad es para convivir con los seres que amas, sin importar que ya hayan cruzado la orilla que separa a la vida humana... Mal summary, lo sé, hasta puede resultar extraño, pero la idea se me metió a la cabeza y no pude resistirme a compartirlo, es especial, y forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters... También incluye a Whip y personajes OC...


Todos los personajes de Kof, (incluyendo a las dos que les he cambiado en nombre), pertenecen a SNK y compañía, solo la historia y la pequeña Krista Jones Heidern, es mía.

Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Figthers.

Una Navidad Sobrenatural

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Saiki fue derrotado, poco tiempo desde que Ash ha sido restaurado en el espacio y tiempo por sacrificarse para salvar a la humanidad y de enterarse que Leona hace mucho más tiempo atrás había sido suplantada por Lyla y lo peor, que la había asesinado para ocupar su lugar y que Whip no solo lo sabía, sino que compartía la misma situación extraña…

Sin embargo, el equipo de nuevo estaba en casa, en el primer hogar del Team Ikari, la casa estaba espectacular, sí, aquella casa que habían dejado desde 1999 por fin estaba siendo habitada de nuevo, el pequeño y maltratado jardín, tenía figuras de renos formados por ramitas, las ventanas tenían redes de luz que formaban estrellas de varios colores, en la puerta principal una hermosa corona daba el toque final de la decoración exterior. Adentro, en una esquina de la sala, un árbol de plástico color verde, con pequeñas puntas color plateado, estaba rodeado de diversas cajas de esferas nuevas, unas eran doradas, otras rojas y unas más plateadas, pero ninguna de ellas había sido colgada aún, la razón, muy simple, dos hombres, uno castaño y otro rubio, seguían batallando con las series de luces…

—No encienden porque están fundidos los focos, pero será difícil saber cuál…—decía el hombre rubio

—Hubiera sido mas sencillo comprar unas nuevas… si me hubieras hecho caso…—decía el castaño

—Eso te lo dije yo, pero tu necio a que no "yo puedo arreglarla, no es necesario" no te haré caso la próxima vez…

Se calla al momento en que la serie enciende…

—¡JA!, te dije que podría hacerlo

—Claro, solo hace cinco segundos querías otra serie…

—Bueno ya, esta arreglada así que hay que darnos prisa…

Se escucha a un auto detenerse frente a la casa, el timbre de la puerta se escucha a los pocos minutos…

—¿Crees que sean ellas? —pregunta Ralf mirando a su colega, este mueve la cabeza

—No seas tarado, ellas no llegaran en auto, debe ser la comida que el Comandante ha ordenado para cenar…

—Cierto… estoy muy inquieto por…

—Se nota, pero abre la puerta o se irán y entonces Heidern te…

Ralf se pone de pie antes de que termine la amenaza, abre la puerta y su amigo tiene razón, era la comida preparada por un restaurante de la zona, el Comandante la había ordenado porque no tenían tiempo para prepararla ellos, apenas el día anterior habían regresado de una misión, esa mañana temprano, el Comandante estaba dando la salida a los cadetes de la base, aún no había vuelto, ya que con sus hombres en casa, él tendría que dar los rondines y asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, por lo que le llevaría gran parte del día, afortunadamente, los obsequios ya envueltos, esperaban en la nueva mesa del comedor, habían adquirido los obsequios hace un mes, al igual que el comedor para ocho personas, Heidern sabía que la misión sería muy larga y no querían que al llegar ellas, no tuvieran un lugar para sentarse todos.

Ralf abre la puerta para que varios muchachos entraran con las charolas de aluminio, en su interior se veía una pieza de carne lista para ser calentada más tarde, así como las botellas de vino con la que se acompañaba, otros recipientes indicaban la ensalada favorita de su princesa, en otras los postres y dulces para disfrutar después de la cena, Ralf firmo la orden de entrega y dio la famosa propina por el servicio, cerrando la puerta, regresa con Clark para colocar el resto de los focos, después de poner a enfriar el vino y cerciorarse de que los alimentos están debidamente resguardados para tan importante reunión.

La puerta principal se abre, Heidern mira que sus hombres han terminado de colocar las esferas, era notorio que no lo habían hecho en años, ya que las esferas estaban colocadas por montones en uno de los lados del árbol, mientras que, en otros, tenía una o dos esferas, los obsequios ya estaban colocados en la parte baja del árbol, _"seguramente es el único árbol en el mundo que aún tiene obsequios"_ pensó de pronto al dirigirse a su habitación para ducharse, _"la mayoría fueron abiertos hoy por la mañana…"_

El reloj de la sala marca las ocho de la noche, los tres mercenarios se encuentran listos, Ralf corre las cortinas de la sala para que nadie pueda ver hacia adentro, de pronto, escuchan movimientos en la cocina, al dirigirse hacia ella, la puerta se abre…

—¡Papá! —grita una pequeña niña de cinco años, corre en dirección de Heidern, quien coloca una rodilla en el piso y la espera con los brazos abiertos, la levanta en cuanto la siente en ellos, sus hombres miran hacia otro lado, hace años que no veían esas expresiones en él.

Detrás de la niña, tres mujeres salen de la cocina, una de cabello corto y castaño, otra de cabello rubio y largo y finalmente la de cabello azul, que lleva a otra niña de la mano, Heidern abraza su esposa con el brazo libre, (ya que no ha soltado a la pequeña Ikari) y mira como Leona Heidern le saluda de la forma militar, mientras que Seirah o Whip, como él la llamaba, había salidos de su vista…

—No has cambiado en eso—le dice Heidern contestando el saludo a su hija, suelta por un momento a Hilari para poder abrazarla

—Dudo mucho que pueda cambiar alguna vez, papá —contesta Leona al momento de responder a su abrazo, mira hacia donde esta Ralf, en sus brazos tiene a la pequeña que traía de la mano, sonríe al percatarse del parecido entre ellos, en especial del cabello, aunque el de ella era azul obscuro y el de él, castaño, la textura era la misma… _"como no me di cuenta antes"_ pensaba al ver a su hija en brazos de su padre…

—Anda ve— le dice Heidern, al ver que Leona miraba a Ralf, ella se acerca e intenta saludarlo, pero Ralf no pierde tiempo y la rodea por la cintura con uno de sus brazos

—Princesa, te he extrañado tanto—le dice al oído, suspira ese perfume que tantas veces había aspirado

—Ejem—escuchan decir a Heidern, ambos se separan—no abusen señores—Hilari mueve la cabeza—aun no me acostumbro a la idea…

No solo ellos se separan, Clark y Whip también se habían abrazado al verse y se separaban al mismo tiempo que había indicado Heidern, comienzan a prepararse para cenar

—¿Cómo está tu hermano Córner? —pregunta Heidern al ayudar a las mujeres a llevar los platillos a la mesa, las dos chiquillas estaban junto al árbol, cambiaban de lugar algunas de las esferas

—Bien, aunque Kula no tanto—sonríe Whip —el bebé le provoca ciertas molestias…

—Eso es por sus dones, a tía Kula no le gusta el calor y el niño…— la interrumpe Krista

—Basta pequeña—la reprende levemente Leona—recuerda que era una sorpresa…

—Lo siento mami, solo pregunto el abuelo…—dice la niña mirando al suelo, sabe que no pueden tener tanta información

—No te preocupes—si le era extraño la relación de su hija con el Coronel, era más extraño tener una nieta en esas condiciones—no se lo diremos y fingiremos sorpresa…

La niña sonríe a su abuelo, todos ya en la mesa, se disponen a disfrutar de una velada tranquila, al terminar la cena, ambas pequeñas estaban impacientes por abrir sus obsequios

—Sabes que no podemos llevarlos—le decía Hilari, tocaba un dije de trébol de cuatro hojas que traía en el cuello, los brazos de Heidern la rodeaban por la cintura—y no traemos nada para ustedes

—Lo sé—le contesta Heidern —ustedes ya nos obsequiaron mucho al estar aquí, así que cuando sea el momento, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlos…— pasa una de sus manos por el rostro de Ikari, la pequeña traía un par de aretes en forma de estrellas

Leona voltea a verlo, un dije cuelga de su cuello también, con la forma de una estrella fugaz, y antes de que pregunte "¿cómo lo sabe?", Heidern le contesta— el Presidente nos dio algunas pistas, aunque nunca salieron de su boca…

—Nosotros juntamos las pistas—completa Clark sentado junto a Whip en uno de los sillones, ella traía en su muñeca izquierda una hermosa pulsera

—Y no rompemos ninguna regla—completa Ralf mira nervioso a la pequeña Krista abrir su regalo, lee las palabras grabadas en el dije en forma de mariposa— ojalá te parezca buena idea...

Antes de que conteste la pequeña, el reloj de la sala marca las dos de la mañana, ya era 26 de diciembre y tenían que volver al Valle del que provenían, los hombres lo sabían, la visita no era para siempre, los abrazos y las frases de despedida no se hicieron esperar, antes de que marcara 2:01, la pequeña le grita a Ralf

—¡Es una excelente idea, mamá se pondrá muy feliz por…!

Las cinco mujeres desaparecen, los distintos obsequios permanecen en sus estuches, Heidern y Clark miran a Ralf, no tenían idea de lo que hablaba la niña, él, para contestar a su pregunta, les muestra la parte de atrás de la mariposa que decía: "Krista Jones Heidern"

—Ella pudo ser mi mejor regalo—menciona Ralf—y no solo en estas fechas…

Los tres se preparan para continuar con sus vidas, después de todo, les habían permitido esas horas para convivir con ellas una Navidad Sobrenatural…

Lo sé, es un tanto extraña, pero tenía ganas de escribirla y todavía estaba a tiempo de postearla…

Espero que tengan felices fiestas en compañía de todooos sus seres queridos, cuídense mucho y sonrían Ü


End file.
